


The End Of All Things

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Love, M/M, cw suicide, its just mad sad, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The End Of All Things

Wonwoo didn’t really know when he first started to lose his vision. He’s known that ever since he was young, his eyes weren’t the best, and the constant eye doctor appointments proved that. But no matter how many times he went, his eyesight got worse and worse. It wasn’t until he was about 20 when they realized what the real what was happening. 

He had went in to see his doctor because vision in the corner of his left eye was gone, and it was fading in. The eye doctor had told him it was glaucoma, a condition of increased pressure on the eyeball that causes gradual eye loss over time. Wonwoo was shocked at first. How could he have gotten something like that? His parents had perfect eyesight, and so did his siblings, so why did  _ he  _ have it? 

He had tried all surgeries for it, hoping it would correct it, but none of them worked. And one day, he completely lost vision in his left eye. 

He had to quit his job after. It was hard at first, he was stuck at home, wondering what he had done so wrong in his life to end up like that. The corners of his right eye were starting to blur, and he was ready to give up. 

But that’s when he met him. 

He had accidentally bumped into him while was walking out of the eye doctors, due to the man being on his left side. Wonwoo apologized, turning so he could see the male. He lost his breath when he saw what he could. 

“Don’t apologize! It could’ve been me. I wasn’t paying attention.” The man said, bowing his head down. 

“I can’t see out of my left eye, so most definitely me,” Wonwoo said, smiling sadly. The man gasped. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. That must be really tough,” the man frowned before sticking out his hand, “I’m Kim Mingyu, and you?”   
Wonwoo fell in love with the tall man. He reminded Wonwoo of a puppy, soft and full of joy. He was also afraid of thunderstorms. 

Wonwoo found Mingyu cute, funny, and everything in between. Mingyu took care of Wonwoo and protected him. He took Wonwoo to all of his surgeries and cared for him after them. 

Mingyu was everything Wonwoo needed. And Wonwoo was everything Mingyu needed. 

Mingyu would never let the older know of his panic disorders. He wanted to, but he didn’t want to push Wonwoo’s needs out of the way. Wonwoo was more important to Mingyu than his own problems. And he had learned to control his panic attacks, Wonwoo was great help with that. He had also bought a therapy dog, for Wonwoo of course, but the dog helped him a lot. 

Most of the time, Mingyu was happy. 

That’s why Wonwoo doesn’t know what happened. 

They were out walking together, dog included, having a good time, smiling and laughing. Wonwoo only had some vision left, so Mingyu was guiding him through everything, up the stairs and reading off all of the ice cream flavors. So Wonwoo has no clue why Mingyu walked out into the middle of the road. 

It was a busy day, so there was obvious traffic and crowds. But Mingyu didn’t seem to mind, at least that’s what Wonwoo thought. They were holding hands while walking through the streets, swinging them in between each other. Mingyu had let go first, telling Wonwoo that there was something he needed to do. Wonwoo watched Mingyu the best he could. 

There was nothing in the road for Mingyu to grab. There was no reason for Mingyu to be in the road, Wonwoo knew that, but he didn’t realize it until it was too late. 

The dog had started barking, tugging on Wonwoo to go out into the road. Wonwoo took off his sunglasses, focusing his eye the best he could. That’s when he saw it happen. 

The car didn’t even slow down, it didn’t even stop after it hit Mingyu, it kept going. Wonwoo screamed, letting go of the dogs leash. He ran out into the road, tripping over the curb in the process. 

He lost the only thing close to him that day. 

Shortly after Mingyu’s funeral, Wonwoo finally lost all of his vision. He lived on his own, in the same place he used to live with Mingyu. His friends checked up on him daily, usually around the same time, to make sure he was doing okay. 

Wonwoo managed to survive for the 3 months without Mingyu. He knew the home, it was able to live in just fine. He didn’t go out, he couldn’t find the point in going out. He was scared of outside, afraid that maybe the same thing that happened to Mingyu would happen to him. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know when he decided to end it. He knew the pain without was too much to handle. So one night before he took a bath, he took 4 of the pain pills he had stashed due to the massive headaches he’d get from his eyes, and he ran the bathtub full to the top, so when he slid in, some splashed over. 

“Hey siri, text Gyu,” when the phone gave Wonwoo the go, he started his speech, “Tonight, I miss you for some reason. A lot more than I normally do. I still remember what you wore and how your hair looked. Isn’t it funny? After you died I lost my vision. I wish I could meet you in my dreams and love you again. I can’t not see you but I can’t see you either. Without you, there’s nothing. Come back to me again, please. I wish I could see you. I miss you so much. You haven’t left my head. You’re all I can think about. All I can do right now is to believe you’re looking at me. I don’t want to forget your voice. Your smile. Your smell. I miss you so fucking much Mingyu. I’m sorry.” 

_ I’ll join you.  _

_ Where we can be happy and be in love.  _

_ Where we can lay together.  _

_ Where we can love together.  _

_ We’ll be with each other again soon.  _


End file.
